vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier: 76
|-|Soldier: 76= |-|Jack Morrison= Summary Currently the target of an international manhunt, the vigilante known as Soldier: 76 wages a personal war to expose the truth behind Overwatch's collapse. Soldier: 76 revealed himself in a string of attacks that crisscrossed the globe, targeting financial institutions, shadowy corporations, and secure Overwatch facilities. Though to the outside world his motives are inscrutable, there are those who claim that he is a former Overwatch agent, determined to shed light on the conspiracy that brought down the organization. While his true identity remains a mystery, he is believed to have been trained as a member of the American "soldier enhancement program." He possesses physical capabilities exceeding those of a conventional soldier's, as well as other augmentations that make him a peerless combatant. In addition, he utilizes a cutting-edge arsenal, much of it stolen in raids on Overwatch installations. Unrelenting in his search to find those responsible for Overwatch's fall, Soldier: 76 will stop at nothing to bring them to justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: John "Jack" Morrison, Soldier: 76 Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Overwatch Strike Commander and Founding Member, Soldier, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Limited Adaptation (His genetic enhancements allow him to rapidly adapt to harsh climates.), Stealth Mastery, Energy Projection (Via Heavy Pulse Rifle), Healing (Via Biotic Field Generators), Explosion Manipulation (Via Helix Rockets), Information Analysis (His Tactical Visor is able to scan his surroundings for threats and give him a heads up display as well as pinpoint weak spots on one or multiple targets simultaneously to allow for precision aiming), Preparation Attack Potency: Small Building level with weapons (Able to destroy a truck with a few of his missiles. Being an Overwatch commander, he should be comparable to other Overwatch members, such as Winston and Tracer) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can target the likes of Genji and Tracer) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Able to take on and overpower dozens of gang members. Harmed Reaper with his punches.) Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion of a grenade.) Stamina: High (Able to single-handedly take down an entire armed gang without trouble before quickly saving a girl from a point-blank grenade explosion with only a temporary limp and bodily aches to show for it) Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: Heavy Pulse Rifle with Helix Rocket attachment, Biotic Emitter, Tactical Visor Intelligence: As the former field commander of Overwatch, Soldier: 76 is an extremely well-trained and disciplined soldier who is capable in all fields of combat, having led the original Overwatch strike team to victory against countless Omnics and succeeded where the combined armies of the United Nations had failed. He has proven himself capable in both long-range and close-range combat, fighting with Gabriel Reyes, head of Overwatch's Black Ops division and a master of assassination, bludgeoning several members of a heavily armed gang into unconsciousness with only minimal casualties, single-handedly diffusing a bank robbery in the middle of a heated firefight, and taking down an entire armed security force with enough precision and control as to only incapacitate them with nonlethal injuries. Weaknesses: Soldier: 76 is rather cynical and clings to the past, he shows signs of exhaustion from aging, and will generally rush to save innocents over pursuing his target if at all possible. Helix Rockets can harm him if fired at close range. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sprint:' Thanks to the Soldier Enhancement Program and his own training, Soldier: 76 is able sprint at superhuman speeds to quickly reposition himself or catch fleeing targets. *'Heavy Pulse Rifle:' 76's primary weapon, a highly advanced experimental weapon that fires "pulse beams" at speeds comparable to most firearms. Due to lacking the complications of physical ammunition, the Heavy Pulse Rifle remains accurate and effective at long distances and even while on the move, and maintains pinpoint accuracy comparable to a sniper rifle when fired in short bursts. However, it still suffers from minor spread if used as a fully automatic weapon. *'Helix Rocket:' 76 fires a cluster of rockets from his Heavy Pulse Rifle. These rockets act as a single projectile, exploding when they hit an enemy or a solid surface, dealing heavy damage to anyone caught in the explosion or struck by the rockets directly. *'Biotic Field:' Soldier: 76 plants a biotic emitter on the ground. Its energy projection restores health to 76 and any of his squadmates within the field, sealing their wounds and restoring their stamina in the process. *'Tactical Visor:' Soldier: 76’s pinpoint targeting visor “locks” his aim on the threat closest to his crosshairs, optimizing every shot from the Heavy Pulse Rifle so that it will squarely hit the locked-on target. Should the target somehow escape or if they fall to 76's assault, the Tactical Visor will automatically lock on to another target to maintain the offensive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-076 (SCP Foundation) SCP-076's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and the Thorn was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Vigilantes Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Blizzard Category:Explosion Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Rocket Users